brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Life Empress Vale
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Vale was the heiress of a powerful faction in the kingdom, one that sought to heal the damage of the kingdom and improve on it to make people lives better. This faction was called the Sacred Breath, for the family that ran it for generations was said have came through the union of a god and a dragoness. Years had passed and even though they never wanted to be their position, Vale and Elias became a pair of wonderful leaders of their kingdom. However, if it weren't for the fact that her friends Xylan, Elias, Jacky and her child were there with her, her time as an queen was miserable to her and having those four constantly in her life made her able to tolerate it. She desperately wished to rejoin her family in her family run faction as her massive amount of duties as an empress prevented her from visiting. After a while, her kingdom was being attacked by a malevolent magical assassin. She ordered her army to prepare the defenses, willing to join the fight herself. She even visited her family once again and gave them two options: "Stay and defend the kingdom, or save yourselves. No one would fault you if you left. The faction weakened over time without my assistance." She then returned to the kingdom, only to return to Xylan fighting off the head enemy commander, Desire, herself. She helped in the battle against her, only to perish to the enemy's sacrificial last resort. Appearance Vale was a lovely woman who wore a sleek elegant dress, adorned with a burning pattern with white at her chest, and a color gradient expanding outward from the white core (Pink, Purple, Blue, Yellow, Red). She also has a semi-transparent mouth mask. Her attire appears to be a modern representation of a henna dress, which was slightly transparent. She always carries a violin, a sheath and a quiver. Her violin and her bow are now made of platinum. From the hole in her violin was a brilliant flame that appeared to be in the shape of a dragon with angel wings. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Shining Mandate 35% to all parameters, Def ignoring, probable spark vulnerability infliction, probable parameter reduction, and boosts damage against status afflicted foes Extra Skill: Draconic Angel Adds Def ignoring to BB/SBB, adds probable spark vulnerability infliction to BB/SBB And reduces BB gauge required for BB Brave Burst: Gehenna Inferno 15 combo on all enemies, probable Atk/Def/Rec down, and chance to inflict Injury, Weakness, and Sickness * Lowers Attack, Defense, and Recovery by 50% and 50% percent chance to inflict Injury, Sickness, Weakness Super Brave Burst: Rustic Inferno 18 combo on all enemies, probable Atk/Def/Rec down, and chance to inflict Poison, Curse, and Paralysis * Lowers Attack, Defense, and Recovery by 50% and 50% percent chance to inflict Poison,Curse,Paralysis Ultimate Brave Burst: Kratia Inferno 25 combo on all enemies, massive Atk/Def/Rec down, high chance to inflict all status ailments and boosts critical rate enormously * Lowers Attack, Defense, and Recovery by 75% and 75% percent chance to inflict all Status Ailments Quotes Summon Quote:I was forced into an undesirable situation, but I learned how to make the most of it. I will apply my mindset to working with you. Fusion Quote: If this will help in defending the people, then i will use it to the fullest! Evolution Quote: You've been with me for so long, and helped me so much. It's official. You've earned my eternal respect. Evolution Evolves From: Luminous Princess Vale *Evolution Materials:Mecha Fire God, Fire Totem, Fire Pot, Fire Idol, Fire Spirit *Evolution Cost: 1,500,000 Zel Evolves Into: Sacred Leader Vale *Evolution Materials: Mecha Fire God, Miracle Totem, Fire Totem, Fire Pot, Fire Bulb, Fire Idol, Fire Spirit, Fire Nymph *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel